


a growing envy

by Ceruth



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Other, Watcher, grian and friends, help my poor brain, i'm dying at 12 am, pesky bird, season 7, the mycelium resistance :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth
Summary: Grian watches from afar a small community grow to a server, jealous of their joy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	a growing envy

He could hear the footsteps of Lilac coming behind him. That wasn't their name anyway. They preferred to be called by, " _they, or them."_ They were too far above users to be called by gender or a pronoun.

She called out. " _Grian."_ He turned around, staring into her cold eyes. "Yes?" Their cold eyes tracked him. " _Why aren't you speaking in our native language?"_ They seemed curious. He had forgotten that he was listening in on the hermits. He sighed. "I ᔑᒲ ᓭ𝙹∷∷||." He shook his head. " _You are rusty on your Galactic. Do I need to tutor you again? Please say no."_ They twirled with the lilacs in their braid, staring at his sweater. " _And what are you wearing? If you dare wear the wings of the watcher, you wear the clothing as well, Grian."_ Grian bowed, nodding to him. They scowled and twirled their finger. "||ᒷᓭ, i ∴╎ꖎꖎ ↸𝙹 ᓭ𝙹 " Lilac looked down on him, looking proud.

" _Better. Go change into your robe, and put on your mask. You give up something of yourself if you want to become us. You know that."_ Grian watched Lilac turn away, walking down the marble corridor. Once they were out of his sight, he let out a breath and sighed. 

Grian stared down at the courtyard, watching the other watcher practice his magic on Lilac. They didn't seem to yell or cry out, they just stared blankly at their injuries and continued on. It made him feel like all Watchers were inhuman.

Of course, they said that when you became a watcher, you became a immortal. A God. The savior of all players and the games of this game. He clenched his fists. They didn't really become like that. _You could never be a player. The second watcher whispered to him, as his wings started to grow in. "You were born like us Grian. You can't change your identity when this is your identity." The watcher brushed it's fingers against his face. "Don't even try."_ He shook it off, and slipped into his cloak. It glowed furiously, as if it was mad he didn't wear it. 

He stared at the mask, and sighed. The sign of the watchers glowed a enchanting purple as he put it on. He could see the status of a new update, glitches, bugs, in a server he would watch. He could see the other watchers, and a map of the castle. He felt stronger, immediately as he put it on. He took a sharp breath. He had to get out of here. Before they heard his thoughts and his plans.

He wanted to see Taurtis again, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, wanted to do something with watchers. I'll usually write multiple things before I come up with a good idea, so I'll supply you guys with plenty of stuff. I usually write as a stress reliever, and I'll say that I'm very stressed in this pandemic. want to get into other fandoms, but I'm nervous about it.


End file.
